Starfleet
Starfleet is a free-to-use OC made by Shadowhunter. Also, I stupidly messed with the code and now you have to open the comments in a new page to read them... I think. Edit: I fixed it Edit: Nope. Okay, here's the verdict: I suck at CSS. Appearance Starfleet is a ten-year-old (supposedly) male animus of an unspecified tribe. He has golden eyes, scales of darker blue, and his wings are unusually small. He has a colder body temperature and usually wears a blue jacket over his wings. No one knows if Starfleet is really his name, but when he was found by the IceWings in an odd crater, that's what he identified himself as. The IceWings held on to him; after all, he was an animus and didn't mind the cold. He has short and blunt claws, colored gold, and he has five spikes on his tail. He carries a belt with an odd weapon of sorts, a "phaser" as he calls it, but it hasn't worked since he arrived. Personality Starfleet prefers being called "Doctor," but he only remembers bits and pieces from his past life. He doesn't remember his actual name, just that once, he was a doctor. He's fairly grumpy, always snapping at other dragons, or lashing out at them with his blunted, soft tail spikes. He remembers little about the crash, and even less about the few days following. Eventually, he knows that someone from his organization will go looking for him; for some reason, he feels that he was valuable in his field. He has most of his animus power in an enchanted pendant; when he uses it he gets a headache but it does no harm. The snappish and grumpy Starfleet is actually pretty kind; but he's a little bit crazy, but not due to his animus power. What Doctor Starfleet remembers Starfleet woke up after a couple of days with a throbbing headache. "Hello," he groaned to the IceWing guard. "I'm... Starfleet..." He fell asleep again. A couple of days later, he awoke again. "Ah. How did I get here?" Starfleet knows little of his past life. He suffered a concussion, and while he was not permanently brain-damaged, he remembers next to nothing of what he really is, or where he came from. What really happened Starfleet's real title and name is Doctor Glider. He works for the space-travel company Starfleet, on the starship Snowfall. It suffered damage to the engines and crashed into one of Phyrria's moons, where Glider's escape craft fell. It was unbeknownst to Glider that it was damaged, and he got in without knowing. It plunged into the ocean, and he was fortunately thrown out onto the ice, then found by the IceWings. Glider is actually half from a remote tribe, whose name is impossible to spell, giving him the unmathced appearance. He is also half IceWing, giving him the tail spikes. But he remembers none of this, and is desperately trying to figure out who he really is. {| Category:Animus Category:Males Category:Content (Shadowhunterthenightwing2014) Category:Hybrids Category:IceWings Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Healer)